Foolish
by Krissy Muffinhead
Summary: *COMPLETE* A songfic to Ashanti's 'Foolish' (wait!! come back!!) talking about Mako-chan and her troubles with boys


Foolish  
  
By: Krissy Muffinhead  
  
Kino Makoto stood in the rain once more. It seemed more of a home to her than anywhere else, even her own apartment. She was confused, and most people would wonder how soaking your brain would help. Makoto, however, could feel the undertones of electricity in the air, and could smell the scent of ozone. It helped her to think. She'd felt lost for weeks, until he called her today.  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
Mako knew that he had been wrong, that she deserved more than him. He had betrayed her over and over, and she knew that he had other priorities. She tried to help him and make him love her the way she loved him, but he called her ugly names and made her feel alone. Sometimes if he'd had a bad night, he would hit her and tell her it was her fault nothing was going right.  
  
Baby I don't know  
  
Why you treat me so bad  
  
You said you love me, no one above me  
  
And I was all you had  
  
You know my heart is waiting for you  
  
But still I can't stop crying  
  
I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way  
  
And still I stay  
  
She had heard somewhere that you can't choose who you love. Sometimes, he treated her as if she were the most precious gem on earth. He would stroke her hair, and tell her everything would work out. Sometimes they even went to dinner together. Once, they had gone to a fancy restaurant, the kind movie stars go to. That night had ended quickly, though, when a few of his friends came and told him they had business.  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
I keep on running back to you  
  
She tried to stop him, told him that she loved him and needed him to stay. He pushed her away and told her that if she had loved him more, he wouldn't have to go. That had been their third break-up. Then, he had called back and apologized, and said pretty things that she couldn't deny. That was the problem; she couldn't deny him anything, even her love.  
  
Baby I don't know why you want to do me wrong  
  
See when I'm home, I'm all alone  
  
And you are always gone  
  
Boy, you know I really love you  
  
I can't deny  
  
I don't see how you could bring me to so many tears  
  
After all these years  
  
He had called today, after seven weeks during which she had not heard a word from him. He told her that he was sorry, he could never hurt her, and how he had been drunk and didn't know what he had done. His voice made her cry, rivers of tears that she couldn't control. She wanted him back; he was the only one who loved her. He had said so himself. Makoto's mind questioned, are people who love you supposed to hurt you so much?  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
1 I keep on running back to you  
  
She had been kept out of school for three days because of a black eye the first time. This time, she had resulted with a broken arm. People were starting to notice, but no one questioned her. It was well known that Makoto was nothing but a bully. She had probably gotten it in a fight. Since most speculated she was in a gang, it was probably from that. No one suspected that someone could abuse a strong girl like Makoto.  
  
2 Oh, I trusted you  
  
It's so sad  
  
What love will make you do  
  
All the things that we accept  
  
Be the things that we regret  
  
To all of my ladies  
  
Feel me, c'mon, sing with me  
  
People were most important in Makoto's life, but lately, no one wanted to come near her. She didn't want to be lonely again. That was her worst fear, to die alone. That was why she kept going back to him. She wanted a friend, and being with him and his followers was the closest thing she could get to companions. She had felt isolated ever since her parents' accident, and unknowingly distanced herself from others. She sadly realized that everything really was her fault. Glancing up, she saw a figure in the distance, blurred by rain.  
  
See, when I get the strength to leave you  
  
Always tell me that you need me  
  
And I'm weak cause I believe you  
  
And I'm mad because I love you  
  
So I stop and think that maybe  
  
You could learn to appreciate me  
  
Then it all remains the same  
  
That you ain't never gonna change  
  
Through the downfall of rain, Makoto watched a nervous-looking girl come closer. Her hair was styled in a way that made Makoto think of bunny ears. Every time thunder clapped, she would jump a little, but she was obviously coming over to where Makoto stood silently.  
  
See my days are cold without you  
  
But I'm hurting while I'm with you  
  
And though my heart can't take no more  
  
3 I keep on running back to you  
  
The odango-haired girl finally reached her and introduced herself as Usagi. Makoto nodded silently, her turmoil obvious in her jade eyes. Usagi asked if there was anything wrong, because she looked so gloomy across the park. Makoto replied that she was having boy problems. The girl answered that she was waiting for the right one, and girls had to be strong.  
  
Baby why do you hurt me?  
  
You leave me and desert me  
  
Boy, I gave you all my heart  
  
And all you did was tear it up  
  
Looking out my window  
  
Knowing that I should go  
  
Even when I've packed my bags  
  
Something always holds me back  
  
Makoto didn't respond, and the girl wandered away. Mako glanced wearily at her watch. He was late, always late. When she looked up again, she saw a boy wearing a blue school uniform coming towards her with an umbrella. Girls have to be strong, she repeated to herself, and began to go towards the young man for the last time.  
  
  
  
Foolish (the song this fic is to) is copyrighted to Ashanti and Murder Inc. and many other people probably, and I'm sure everyone knows that Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Tackeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha, Cloverway, and more.  
  
The ideas in this fanfic belong to me, but if someone copies them, whatcha gonna do? Thanks for reading!  
  
Random Quote:  
  
"The best thing in life is life."  
  
-Ice Cube, 'Until We Rich' 


End file.
